To find a love
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: A story of Shego accidentally finding her love. It's just a one shot story, but I you wish me to write something more based on it, I can try :)


_I don't own the show or characters... don't sue :)_

I just remember the night stars shining upon my eyes blinding me like a camera flash. I was drowning in my own blood, coughing, hardly breathing. But then something has changed in the surroundings. I have seen beautiful green eyes and I have heard angelic voice asking me: "Are you okay?"

I knew I was not "okay". I was far from that. I have just received heavy wounds from several guns. But why? I try to remember. I was trying to protect someone... I believe it was my foe. The girl I always hated. In a mere second I realized I cannot live without her and decided to sacrifice my life for her.

My blood kept oozing away from many, heavy wounds as I kept staring at her olive orbs. I tried to say something. I tried to pronounce "I care for you... I love you, but I never accepted it..." but my lungs were not comprehending. Before I could realize I was diving deep into unconsciousness.

When I have awakened I felt sore and anxious. I did not know my new surroundings. I looked around the room and I did not know it. Though it was cozy and should have made me feel save I did not. I was lying in King sized bed. My eyes have noticed orange walls, dark brown furniture and door. Those door made me feel so uneasy. I did not know what was behind them. When I have heard footsteps coming right this way I decided to pretend I am asleep. I could have sworn no one came inside, because the only thing I heard were light footsteps. Before I could have noticed a person sat next to my bed and delicately touched my hand.

"Will you ever wake up?" I heard "It's been weeks since I've fought you" Someone, whose voice reminded me of someone, continued "Not that I miss you, but I'd appreciate if you'd wake up. Shego, please..." She pled and I realized whose voice it was.

"Kim..." I whispered and I hoped I was not wrong. The grip on my hand tightened and it assured me I was right. She was there. By my side. Like in my dreams. But I was too scared to say anything else. She just laid down on my chest and hugged my so tight I thought she would strangle me.

I never wanted to say it out loud but I was in love with the hero – Kim Possible. She made my life a brighter universe. She made me wake up every morning with "sort of" joy. (Sort of, considering the fact I worked for Drakken). But I knew she would never want a person, no, a villain, like me to be her better half. It was just an unacceptable dream. But on the other hand, there she was, lying on me and hugging. I do not know that happened next as from the amount of excitement I have fell into unconsciousness again.

The next time I woke up I felt as good as new. I opened my eyes and noticed I am back in Drakken's lair. I did not think twice. I packed my bags and left. I flew around the world to get my thoughts together. I do not really remember where I was. Some kind of bar at the other end of the world. I was drinking my vodka when someone interrupted me with the most cheesy question: "would you like to dance?". I was about to say "hell no" when I saw a redheaded goddess. She smiled at me, waved her hair back and kept on staring at me with those bright eyes. I did not say anything, just ignored my drink and my belongings. I stood up and started dancing with her. Our hips moved as one, I turned her around myself, looked deeply into her eyes. At the beginning I did not know why she kept looking and my like this, but then I dipped her and our lips have met. Delicately, slowly in one loving embrace. I have pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were not scared. The were needy. She bot her lips seductively. We have stopped dancing as I moved forward and kissed her again. Her sweet perfumes drugged me, her delicate lips provoked me, the moves of her bode seduced me. I am not really sure when we ended up in my hotel room discarding every peace of clothing we had. It did not please me I was intimate with Kim Possible, oh no. It pleased me that finally there was someone who did not mind being intimate with the green skinned, plasma wielding villainess. I felt as her body was getting hotter and hotter with my every touch. Her moans were caressing my ears almost driving me crazy. We lied down and I started doing my magic. Before I could have noticed we were both a heap of ecstasy in our arms. Lying, panting and hugging each other as we were afraid we would lose each other.

"I wanted to tell you for such a long time..." I managed to gasp.

"Why do you think I traveled the wold to find you?" She asked rhetorically as she kissed me lovingly. I just smiled into that kiss and soon after I fell asleep.

With that accident I have found the love of my life. That accident gave me one good lesson. Never give up on your dreams, because they can haunt you wherever you will go. Do not wast any opportunity, because it might never repeat itself. Love just is and there is nothing to add. It does not matter how green or evil you are. For everyone there is love. You just need to open your eyes. It worked for me. I hoped it will work the same magic for you.

_A/N: It's a one shot. Got tipsy, got a muse, decided to write :) hope you like it, especially I did not write anything in a while. Got something longer coming soon :) Happy New year and Wish you all love and happiness :D_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
